On top of the covers
by SapphireGauntlet
Summary: Set in the Slowly and Comfort and Cravings Universe. Sometimes there are things you wish you could control


**AN: Hi everyone I'm not officially out of my hiatus yet but I wrote this impulse work to calm myself down. What Sam is going through here is what I am going through at the moment. The major difference being that I don't have a partner who could comfort me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies. Marathon is the lawful owner.**

"I can't believe they didn't do anything!" Sam cries out as she checks a group work that was supposed to have some or even any type of input.

But all she was staring was at a blank page.

And nothing but the blinking line as she typed her own input that made the empty space somewhat filled.

But even from across the room, Tim could tell she was mad and pissed off.

And he wished he could intervene, he wished he could just hack into her groupmates' computers, quickly analyze their writing style and give her what she needed. Its times like these where he wished he was a fellow Med student and could help her out.

But he saw it coming. He saw it when she was working on the first part of their term paper and like now, what was staring at her face was a blank online shared document.

"You sure you can't change groups?"

"The list has been submitted. And I've never worked with them before so why not?" Boy was she wrong.

As he massaged her shoulders as he glanced at her nagging her groupmates to also place their input, for a paper that was due in a few hours.

" I don't understand why they are acting like this. Why must they always wait for me before adding anything to our work. I've already told them that I've got to finish my Anatomy paper which has an earlier due date. But I told them to already add their own stuff!" He could sense that she was in between pissed off and angry and breaking into tears.

"We are all above the age of 21 and yet they are acting like they are in high school."

"Well why are you surprised that there's still people like that?"

"Because we are all adults! I especially thought-" Tim didn't bother listening to the names of her groupmates whom she thought would take initiative since they did so well in their class and the exams.

"Oh I should've known that they might've asked me to join their group so they can exploit me. I don't want to be a nagger but they are forcing me to become one."

"Well now you know how I felt when I was in L.A.M.O.S." his hands moved to massage her back as she kept typing away.

"Why do I suspect they think I could do the discussion of our experiments alone. It would've been fine if it were simply my own findings but I'm not sure I could give a thorough and in depth analysis of what we have found as a group in one night."

"Then don't." Tim placed a kiss on her head.

"Your brain is no longer functioning from all this sudden stress-"

"Because all I thought I was going to do was to simply add my findings and edit the document. I didn't expect to do the major work all in one night!"

"Whatever happened to 'we must be empathic to their situation'"

"Generally I am, but its so hard and difficult when the burden is all placed on you." And as she turned toward his embrace, the tears started to flow.

"Sometimes I wish I was more like you, maybe I am a little too kind and empathetic that maybe people are exploiting it."

"Hey, Sam" he placed a finger underneath her chin so their eyes could meet.

"Remember when we were still in the after effects of the 'villain gene' being eliminated?" She made a small nod.

"Your empathy was one of the reasons I specifically asked for you. Sure you can be firm, but you are more open minded and you're more aware of the gray areas in our world without condemning it. Its not a flaw, its a strength." He brushed her hair away and began kissing her tears away.

"Its not your fault that they weren't responsible enough to even put the cover page."

"But I should've checked in with them."

"You already told them you have another paper for an equally important class to finish. Its their fault for not starting anything." Sensing how tired she was and that she only can have a few hours of sleep before getting ready to go back to school.

"Rest." He set his mobile alarm to give her just enough rest for a 90 minute sleep cycle to be finished. As much as he wanted to place a blanket over her body, she'll worry about leaving the place messy and about making their bed. An errand she doesn't have time for because of the urgency she needs to get up.

So he made sure his own warmth would be sufficient.

Even though a part of him really wish he could show her groupmates the consequence of being lazy with their groupwork.


End file.
